


Semper Fi

by Sliceofmooncake (Aesoteric)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesoteric/pseuds/Sliceofmooncake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one gets left behind, even if they want to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semper Fi

He didn’t look up, he didn’t need to. He’d heard her coming, light as her step was. Still not wearing any damned boots. Maker’s breath, he’d swear his hair had gone half gray since he met Ellana. Head of the Inquisition and not kitted out properly, not even when she had insisted on upgrading everyone’s armor as soon as she’d had the means.  
She’d laughed at him around the campfire, stretched out her leg and wriggled her toes at him. Asked him how he thought she was supposed to scale a broken roof with great big clunking iron boots? He’d growled and pushed her foot away, 

_“Get that out of my face. Herald of Andraste or not, your feet still stink.”_

_“You heard it here first, folks! ‘As the sun laid itself wearily to rest behind the mountains, the battered Grey Warden turned to the chosen of the gods and told her that she stank.’ “ Varric had waved an imaginary pen in the air. “I’m thinking of calling it ‘Comrades in Arms: The Adventures of the Inquisition’. Coming soon to merchants near you.”_  
They’d all had a laugh then, even him. As good a laugh as you could have while scraping Darkspawn guts off your cuirass. That had been a good night. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ellana’s voice was pitched low and tight as a bowstring. She stopped a foot in front of the bars. “Why didn’t you tell me? What did you think I would do? Turn you away because you had a different name and a past that you weren’t proud of? What kind of hypocrite do you think I am!” Her tone rose until her shout disturbed the dust motes hovering in the air.

“I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d give me a second chance. I don’t deserve that.” 

“You don’t get to make that call!” She slammed her hands so hard against the door that he looked up in surprise. “You swore your service to the Inquisition, you gave your oath that you would follow me, and then you deserted us because you were feeling guilty. This isn’t about justice or Mornay, Rainier, it’s self-indulgence. You wanted to be punished so you put that before your promise to me and everyone else.” She stared him straight in the eye until he had to look away again. “Well, ironically you’re going to get what you want. Mornay will live and you will stand trial, but not here. I’m taking you back to Skyhold.”

“The Orlesians will never let you.”

“I’ve got favors I can call in, favors that could have been put to better use than this. You may have tried to leave us, but I’m not leaving you.” She walked away, and the meager light from the room above warmed the stones where she had stood.


End file.
